OOS 68
Korrinoth 2, after hearing the story of Squire’s past from Dort, before leaving for the Ghost Road. It occurred during session 29. Transcript Lei: at some point that will be put in canon later. lei pulls cecily aside to be alone with her, somewhere idk. we’ll know the setting later. lei is smiling, but cecily has known her long enough to know there is something off about it. after a few false starts, lei gets out, “i want...to give this to you.” holds out her camera Cecily: Cecily takes it somewhat reluctantly "What for? Aren't you planning on going a lot of places and seeing a lot of things?" Lei: “of course, cecily.” smiling “teer has a really cool machine now that is really good at taking pictures. and...you haven’t had a camera, but i bet you could take pictures of all sorts of cool things with this.” Cecily: Cecily looks at Renn, bewildered and confused. She regains her composure "I... Well if you don't need it, I'll be happy to look after it for you. But I want to see the pictures you take." Lei: lei turns into her true form she gently cups cecily’s face with both hands and gives her a light kiss on the forehead then says with a soft, pained smile “cecily, i....intend for this to be the last time we see each other like this.” Cecily: "Like... What?" Lei: “you are the most amazing, talented, imaginative person i know. you’re an incredible friend, you’re so gifted with writing and singing and lockpicking and calligraphy, you’re so sweet and giving. you’re my favorite person in the entire world. i love you. i love you so, so much, cecily.” her voice falters a bit, and her smile fades, but she continues on “in the past couple of months, there were at least three times you came into danger because of me. i can’t let that keep happening. i intend to....break off my friendship with you.” Cecily: "You're worried about me, so you want to ditch me," Cecily says flatly Lei: “cecily, im no good for you. i can’t allow myself to keep hurting and using you.” Cecily: Cecily stands up and holds the camera out to Renn "Hold this for a second, please." Lei: renn takes it. her hands are shaky. Cecily: Cecily pulls her hair back into a ponytail, and rolls up her sleeves. She takes a deep breath and exhales. "okay". She punches Renn in the face, actually pretty dang hard, knocking her to the ground. "You want to run away from your problems because you're scared!? Fine! I can help care of it!" She shouts angrily "You want to run away from me? You think you get to make that decision for me?" Cecily is angry-crying, tears streaming down her cheeks. She's rubbing her knuckles. "Too Damn Bad, Renn. You're not getting away from me." Lei: renn rubs her cheek and looks down. her eyes are wet. “cecily....ple-please don’t make this harder.” “n-no...make it as hard as you need to.” her thoughts flash to the illusion of cecily at the mirage temple “you have an amazing future ahead of you, cecily. i cant allow myself to keep...bringing that down.” Cecily: "You're an idiot, Renn." Cecily says "Stop deciding things for other people." "We just got done with your mother doing the exact same thing to you." Lei: “cecily, im selfish. i only care about myself. last night i was ready to kill myself, even if it meant hurting you.” “i’m not. going to allow myself. to keep doing that to you. please, just let this be the last...selfish thing i do to you.” Cecily: "No. Figure out a better way." Lei: renn sets the camera down and gets to her feet she looks at cecily with a wavering, pained smile, tears rolling down her cheeks Cecily: "I've spent the better half of my life putting up with your crap because it was more fun than staying at home. You didn't think I was weird. You didn't make fun of me for spacing out. Or rambling on about stuff. Or filling my notebooks with stories instead of..." "You don't get to back out now because it got difficult. It's been difficult for me for awhile. I didn't complain when you accidentally dropped my first draft into the pond. I didn't complain when you sauntered off to try and find some turtle you'd known for a few weeks. I didn't complain when your robot broke my patio furniture." "But I'm complaining now. I'm not just someone you get to use and toss aside when it gets inconvenient. Whether you think it's for my own good or not." Lei: renn shakes her head “i....” Cecily: "I literally wrote this exact scene with Darkness when I was twelve. It was dumb then and it's dumb now." Cecily says, having settled into a hot simmer. Lei: renn laughs softly through her tears, and tries to pull cecily into a hug, if she’ll allow her Cecily: She hesitates only briefly, then returns the embrace "Idiot stupid best friend what the hell." She whispers. Lei: renn hugs her so tight, she’s feeling so many things she never has before, she doesnt ever ever ever want to let go. she doesnt like making cecily feel this way. “i love you, cecily.” she whispers with her voice cracking and the pained smile on her face, renn says softly, “goodbye.” and then she dimension doors outta there. Category:OOS